Family Kindness
by Intalasia
Summary: CursedPooka!Jack, Jamie, and OC, Guardian!Pitch/Family Story/ Years ago, before a possessed Pitch attacked, Bunny had a family. Now, in the present, he finds out that 3 of them survived; however, now they're in trouble from the same person who once possessed Pitch! Please and Thank-you on the reading and reviewing!
1. Good Morning, Maya

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, settings, or anything else from Rise of the Guardians. Great movie, though!

**Author's Note:** Okay, posted this story before and nobody really liked it; so this is a revised version and let's see how many review and comment this time! Commenting would be a VERY GOOD idea if you like it, even if the comment is "Like" or "Work in Progress" or "Next Chapter..." Heck; even if you say "Flow's kinda lacking" or "Goal for next time: ..." FYI, less then 30 reviews mean I'm not continuing the story until I get 30 reviews or more. Trust me, You're going to want to have a second chapter included since the main plot is revealed in the next chapter. Don't ask for accents, I suck at them!

* * *

**Challenge to everyone: Create a story with the following Characters involved: ;) Good Luck! **

Jack Frost, Jamie B., and Bunnymund as a family of pookas, Pitch as a Guardian of Something but a HERO vice being a villain, Father Time

* * *

_**Now, time for my contribution to this challenge:**_

* * *

**Past Pookian Planet: Good Morning, Maya!**

"NO! That doesn't go there!"

"YES, it DOES!"

"N-UH!"

"Yea-UH!"

"Terror-Twins, BE QUIET!"

"NO!"

"Your not!"

"Good grief, would you PLEASE not wake Maya up BEFORE we're done!"

"Lylians, fault!"

"Jamie, seriously; muzzle-mouth or go see if Da's almost done."

"Nope!"

"Jack, DON'T..." POOF, PUMF!

Trying to tune these unusual morning chaos out now seemed impossible to the one person who was not to be woken. E. Aster Bunnymund, or Maya, sighed and started his morning routine before dealing with this morning's predicament. According to the kits, who were shouting, his lover was awake; so he planned on taking his time before thundering paws raced past his room in a hurry(never a good sign). Silvian (the oldest of the house) racing past shouting, "That SO was NOT my idea, today!" wasn't very encouraging either. A responding kit argued against him before it too raced past the doorway, most likely one of Ren's litter siblings.

"You're kidding, right? Don't think you're going to get ME to take the fall for this! You know Jack is crazy enough to try only whatever YOU suggest!"

"Yea, but I DIDN'T suggest that!"

Bunny just shook this head before whistling two times, sticking his head out the doorway with eyebrows raised.

"Oy! Ren, Tyler! Jack, Jamie! Main Room, now!"

"I've already left the burrow!"

"Don't care, Tyler, get your butt back in here and drag Kalyia in while your at it!"

"BUTT!"

"No problems with this, right, Kit?"

Seconds later, a smaller white version of him popped his head through the doorway, scowling at him. His green eyes narrowed at his elder.

"SO not cool, Maya. We even had Da's permission, today."

Chuckling, he replied evilly, "And the surprise waiting to be cleaned up is cool?"

The interrogated kit smirked and did his best to seem as cute as possible, "Depends on how you look at the situation, could have been an awesome prank or you could be plotting how to torture all of us for the rest of the month. Personally, I really hope that you go for the "it was an awesome idea..." BUT you never know."

"And what _**did**_ you convince them to do? Please. Please say it wasn't that trick you were trying to pull on last night with the chocolate pudding."

"Hey! Even Da was saying that the Carrot Pudding Bath for the Terror Twins ALMOST worked! But, nope, this one is different and Da approved. Just should have sent Terror-twins-in-training and original Terror Twins to Eldest Lelia's or Lelyn's first."

Pointing to the Tunnel, the white kit nodded for Bunny to follow as blurs of grey, white, and brown raced around the halls screaming, "Not ready yet, Ren!" and "STALL, Lelyn!" Only two baby kits stayed behind to talk with the duo.

"What?! But! Maya. GUGH!"

"'ey, 'his twas all yous idea!"

"Oy! It doesn't matter who's idea this was! Now, the jig is up! He's already called Main Room!"

"Butt!"

"Just go tell Ace to "hit the deck""

"Whz Ace 'itting deck for?"

Bunny smirked at this question, "Yes, Ren; whaz Tyler 'itting deck for?"

"Nice try, Maya. Terror-twins-in-making, just go tell Ace."

" 'ew " 'error wins"? We no 'wins!"

"Did you just say it, together?"

The two mostly grey kits, nodded before an "Oh!" came out of their muzzles and they looked at each others' brown eyes. The only way to tell them apart was by the color of their tribal marks across their noses. Both kits raced towards the entrance of the "hallway" tunnel cheering and playful, while the hallway-tunnel started to morph into a familiar horror scene. Ren's silver white pooka body after Bunny had saved him from being farther ripped up by the possessed Pitch Black. His teenage voice shook as he tried to move and console his Maya, tears escaping down both pookas' cheeks.

_"Maya, stay? with me?"__  
_

Bunny stared at his kit, ears wilted down towards the back of his head, _"Kit_", but before he could reach out to hug the child, a strange light blasted in his eyes once again, however not only were the surroundings changed but so was the being who stood in front of him. Ren's half-pint size was replaced by a tall, dark blue cloaked human adult with silvery hair and midnight blue eyes looked back at the Pooka in a the new surroundings of fluffy white clouds. Fingering the plain silver chain around his neck and smiled sadly while he spoke with a deep voice that vibrated in the new plain,

"_I'm sorry for doing this to you, old friend, but you're not the only one who has been morning the past, recently, and I need your assistance. More details will come at the meeting you are about to be late for, protector__. **D**_**_o_**_ be nice to the duo after you wake-up, please."_

With that being said, the being chuckled as the cloud realm faded, and Bunny woke up.

* * *

**Present-time in Library of North Pole**

* * *

Next thing he knew, the cold floor of the library was smacking him in the face and the familiar voice of Jack Frost clearly asking, "Nice nap, Bunny?" Beside the frosty eternal teen stood an almost complete duplicate of the Guardian of Fun, with the exception of Jack's white hair, blue eyes, and bold attitude. He, the copy, shyly nodded, as a greeting, "Hello, um- can I call him Bunny, too? Or do I have to call him Easter Bunny?" Snorting, Jack replied, "Yea, might as well call him "Bunny." How much would you bet that he forgot about the meeting today?"

The brown haired look-a-like frowned, "Don't think so, this is the first time you've had to come remind him, isn't it? Since, you're usually at my house." _Jamie_, said-person-being-talked-about thought. He hadn't seen this particular ankle-biter since before Pitch became the Guardian of Knowledge; which, was still odd to think about. How does fear pertain to knowing something, anyway? That, and getting into people's dreams when not invited, speaking of said Dream-team...

"Oy! You two know if Pitch or Sandy 'as gotten 'ere, yet?"

"Nope, Pitch might be late though. Talked with him and Sandy last night in Maine, they were discussing something about a "Silver" and a "Shadow". Pitch isn't being corrupted the nightmares again, right?"

"Don't think so, Frostbite. Sandy would've us heads up before that happens, again. Sort of curious as to why the ankle-biter is here, and where's the Sheila?"

Jack frowned, confusion written on his usually smirking face as he answered, "North invited him, said that MiM wanted to talk with you, Jamie, and myself in particular, but everyone else needed to know what was going on as well. Don't you remember him telling us this?"Smirking since he had become more comfortable being around the large humanoid rabbit, Jamie joked sympathetically, "Well, He IS just waking up. Hey, -I got an idea! Let's check the bookshelf over there!"

Index finger pointing to the bookshelf labeled "Spells" confusing both immortals. "Whatz you two looking for now, and it better not be for another prank.", Bunny grumped as he got off the floor, finally. Jamie shrugged, as Jack explained, "Something to release blocked memories.", he started then held up his hand before finishing, "Already asked Tooth, she's just as puzzled as we are since the whole "Memory-Boxes' aren't showing us certain memory" situation hasn't happened to humans before. Animals, Shape-shifters, Halflings, etc. sure, but humans have always been able to do total recall. So, we're on the hunt to find if there's some way to unlock the past or something." Bunny frowned at that thought, not completely understanding their problem. "Spells might not be the best place to look, Mates'. Is it a particular memory you're trying to fully recall, or just unblocking from toddler years?"

Both teens fidgeted while looking at each other, trying to decide who would tell the story to him. "Um, both of us don't have any memory of our lives from before we were six or seven. So, - we were hoping to find out why. Also, both of us have this one strange memory of a dream; which is weird, since it's the exact same one dealing with a prank of some sort and a large white rabbit with grey ears that look like somebody just splashed paint on it! And no, we haven't been watching "Alice in Wonderland", or even the "Once upon a Time: Wonderland style" either. But, the details are the same and the rabbit even tries to talk with us; which, neither of us can hear."

Pulling his hair, Jamie finished the tale breathlessly as Jack bummed into him with a supportive smirk. All three sighed before the large rabbit finally replied, "You know, you really do sound crazy? *sigh* But, after the meet I'll help yous look. Can't think of any spells off the top of my head right now, anyway."


	2. Surprise!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own RotG

**Authors Note:** Okay, so I got bored and decided heck with the amount of reviews. Have at least three reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you to them! So, personal goals for this chapter are to continue to limit about of OCs, flow, and readability.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting and Greetings

_From Library in the North Pole to North's Conference Room_

* * *

The trio (Jack, Jamie, and Bunny) left the large circular room filled from floor to ceiling with books of all sorts of shapes, sizes, and colors. "Don't think that spell will work, mates", Bunny grinned at the two teens, "not unless you want to be _**stuck**_ in your past, forever. Safer to try an item combined with a _**simple**_ spell. Like, - do you have an item the part of your past that you're trying to unlock?"

Jack frowned, "Nope, just a memory to work from. Jamie?"

The mortal teen shook his head and shrugged, "Nope. Is there a way to use the memory and a spell? Like focus on the white rabbit and then "poof" we're there?"

The tall, human-like rabbit blinked, "White rabbit?"

"Yea; white like the one from Alice in Wonderland except bigger. Kind of like a mini-version of you actually." Jamie verbally thought out loud.

Jack nodded while adding, "With eyes that are so deep green, they're almost brown, though."

Bunny blinked again, flabbergasted at the description of this "White Rabbit" since it sounded very much like one of his kits, the runt named Ren to be specific. But, why was the very kit who haunted **his** dreams lately, thanks to one of the Dream-team, haunting Frostbite and this Ankle-biter's dreams?

Speaking of said Dream-team, The Golden Sandman (aka Sandy) was spotted floating during the long walk to the conference room "talking" (using his dream sand to communicate his thoughts) to the Guardian of Memories, Tooth, a hybrid human and hummingbird. She talked rapidly with her "mini-me" for a moment with her second in command, Baby Tooth but everyone knew this ADHD fairy was very capable of handling multiple tasks at once.

Finally, seeing the others in the hallways, Jack flew over to them with a "Hey, Tooth! Baby Tooth, Sandy!", leaving Jamie with Bunny. "Hey! Jack, get back here!" Jamie grumbled, not that he minded walking with the rabbit. Bunny was just TALL! Really, Jamie didn't feel intimated by that, which is why he ran after the speeding flying, look-a-like.

"So, anyone know what Pitch is up too? I heard him talking about a "Shadow" and "Silver"-something." Jack asked as he finally came over to float next to Sandy, who rubbed his golden forehead.

Sandy rolled his equally golden eyes at the immortal seventeen year old's antics before sand-signing, "Really, Jack? It's a bad habit to eavesdrop on people." Course, it took everyone awhile to figure it out but Sandy's point was made.

"So...Pitch. He's still-okay, -right?" asked a breathless Jamie as he finally reached the floating group to stand below/beside his favorite guardian.

"Why wouldn't he?" Tooth and Sandy asked together.

"Jack put the idea in 'is head, mates" Bunny said, after he too reached the group, crossing his grey-furry arms and shifted his weight onto his right leg, "What is this he's talking about anyway? Shadows and Silver?"

Everyone looked at the Sandman unexpectedly, but he just sighed and signed, "wait for the meeting, please!" His smiled mischievously in the large rabbits direction, though.

* * *

_Time Skip!_

* * *

"Hello, Everyone!" North bellowed, "Mother Nature, Father Time, and MiM would like to tell us something. Though I don't even know what it is. So, at this, I let them talk now."

Mother Nature, an elegant human looking lady with long black hair, green eyes, and a tall figure, stood next to an equally tall being dressed in white. The man, assumed to be Father Time, spoke up first.

"Guardians, Jamie Bennett, I wish to thank-you for joining us this evening. Knowing how busy you all are. However, Mother Nature and myself wish to speak with you about two- problems- we have. Care to elaborate, Nat?"

She sighed before nodding, "I would but it does seem that Pitch couldn't contain Shadow very long. Mind joining us, you two?"

Two tall, young men stepped out from behind the shadowed curtains. On the left stood a young man with silvery brown hair stood. Brown eyes downcast as his hand scratched the back of his head while occasionally glancing over at his cohort in crime.

"TYS."

Scrunching up his forehead covered by his coal-black bangs, the young man on the right sighed and huffed, "Give. I don't know this, one."

Smiling, wide his comrade replied, "Told ya so!"

"Jeez! So, what?! You didn't have a better idea. Weren't you the one wanting "proof" his was telling the truth? Not that he'd lie to us about this."

"Hmmm, let's think about this. Nearly disemboweled by the guy and you want me to believe he's telling the truth? Sure, Shadow, YOU do that math. I'm taking proof, since he DID take MY Maya out..." the left companion retorted .

"Look, he's alive! How could Da have taken him out if he's standing on two, big, furry paws RIGHT THERE?" Shadow pointed to Bunny, who stood with one grey ear down and the other straight up since he recognized the voice but not the person speaking. However, before he could ask how the second companion was related to him, Mother Nature spoke up.

"Boys. Mind your manners, please, and introduce yourselves."

Shadow, a tall young man with black hair and blue eyes, nodded to the young woman. "Sure, Sis. Hello, um-..." was all his pleasant mid-range voice got out before his companion spoke up in a bright and equally mid-ranged vocie, "My name's Silvian, though most call me Ren; and this here is Shadow. Don't let him fool ya, he's really not that creepy. Besides, his Da is WAY worse; right, Sir?"

A tall man in black robes and equally black hair, scowled, "Always a pleasure, Bunnymund. You'll have to share how you do that one day, you know."

Smirking, Ren shrugged, "Whatever you want, Preachy."

"Re." growled Shadow at his father's, aka Pitch Black's, un-welcomed nickname. Mother Nature happily stepped in before the conversation escalated, "Thank-you for the intro, Silvian, Pitch, Shadow. Please, would you all join us?"

Shadow, closely followed his father as the three of them complied with Mother Nature's request. Sandy, having known what Pitch had gone to do, had saved two seats between himself and Mother Nature at the large round table. Ren happily walked over to where Jamie sat, after spotting the empty chair beside the teen and Tooth Fairy, chuckling as he ruffled the teen's brown hair, "Been awhile, Jamie. All of- what, three hours?"

Smiling and laughing at Ren's silliness, Jamie nodded. "Didn't know you missed me that much! Couldn't wait to see me in two more days?"

"That would be too heartbreaking, kiddo!"

The two beamed at each other, laughing at the shared joke that nobody, but Jack and Shadow, understood.

"Wait, you're his coach right? For, american soccer." Jack asked from between Bunny and next to Jamie.

"Sure am! Pleasure to meet ya..."

"Jack, Jack Frost." Jack answered with a smile, "So, ready to meet all the people who "Don't Exist"?"

Ren hid his smile, glancing in Shadow's direction across the circular table. "Who said I never believed?"

Puzzling Jack as well as Bunny, who sat next to him. North and Tooth, left of Ren at the table, both raised their eyebrows at this as well.

"You believe? You're what- 24 years old?" Jack rudely asked, though, Ren didn't mind.

"I'm as young, or as old, as I wish to be. Depends on who I'm with."

"Isn't that a quote from somewhere, Ren?" Jamie asked. Ren nodded in agreement, "Just don't ask me "by who" at the moment. I'm a Gym teacher, thank-goodness, NOT an English teacher."

"What's the matter with being an English teacher?" Shadow asked/demanded since he WAS an English teacher. "Nothing, my friend; just too much HOMEWORK!" was the Gym teacher's response, chuckling at his companion's unhappy face.

"Hey, you're the one taking college courses. I've got nothing better to do then GRADE those lovely PAPERS and TESTS."

"Yea, well. Oh, wait! Have you graded..."

Father Time, sitting between North and Mother Nature, cleared his throat at the back of the room in an attempt to quiet the rest of them. "As we were saying, before those three joined in. We have a few problems that need to be discussed. Mother Nature..."

The tall, elegant woman stood up from her wooden chair beside her younger half brother. "Yes, thank you, Father Time. As I previously stated, we have two problems. One, being that the spell placed on Jack, Jamie, and Ren"

Both teens looked at her with owl eyes, "What- spell?" Mother Nature smiles sadly, yet kindly, in their direction before glancing over at Bunny and then finally stopping to look at Ren. "Why are you the only one NOT seemingly surprised, Ren?"

He shrugged, "I've known about this particular problem of yours for awhile, to be honest. Took me awhile to connect the people and places together, though."

"How?"

"Back in the Colonial days, Jack (aka the person sitting next to Jamie) lived and died. Am I not correct?"

Mother Nature and Father Time both nodded.

"However, there is ONE record in the Public Library saying about how 2 five year old children were found that night along side 1 teenager. All three of them had brown hair, brownish eyes, pale skin, and were unclothed. Spooky side to the record though, was that the teenager and one of the 5 year olds went missing again, leaving behind there brother who was later named Jack Overland. How could two unconscious people just walk away from beside their equally unconscious sibling? Can't, right? Also, how is it that the teenager was able to shift-genders from one hour to the next in their sleep?"

"You're into legends, I see." Father Time said, however he was also trying to hide a smile behind his folded hands. Ren leaned back, figeted in his own wooden chair before continuing.

"Ten years ago, from today, I woke up in Burgess Hospital with the knowledge of three things..." He said as he held up three fingers narrowing his eyes, "1. My full-name is Silvian Renice Bunnymund, 2. My head hurt like crap, and 3. My two little brothers were missing. -So. You wanna fill-in the rest or would you like me to speculate exactly what happened?"

Mother Nature scowled at his threat and was about to put him in his place until Father Time beat her to the punch line. "Please. Enlighten us." The room was quiet for a few moments before Ren continued, again.

"You lost control over your abilities, dropped the three of us in Colonial Times. Hoped that one of them" nodding more towards Bunny then Sandy who sat on his other side, "would realize this fact and find us before local humans did. Correct? Yet, Pitch had them all running in circles trying to gain believers; so, that never happened. After your magic once again was restored, you came back for us. Too late, if you don't mind me adding, since Jack was able to be awoken and was adopted by the Overland's. From what I read, they were a very nice family so I have no problem with that. Jamie and I were unable to be awoken, new plan was formed, resulting in you gathered us together one last time before "reuniting" us earlier this century to place this "SPELL" on us. Which by the way, didn't need to happen and you never even noticed that I WAS awake in order to COUNTER your curse. Go figure, you have a problem, now."

Silence filled the room, until Mother Nature BOOMED, "YOU WHAT!? Do you know what you've DONE!? That spell PROTECTED you THREE from HER!"

"Her?" North asked, his fingers combing through his white beard in thought. Whirling around to see him, Mother Nature was about to give the older gentleman a mouth full before Shadow pulled her down. "Yes, Her. We don't exactly know WHO she is but her magic signature diffidently states that this person is a _she_. Ren's been attacked by it already, so has Jamie, which is the reason we're teachers at that-..."

"School, Shadow. School. So, I'm right?"

Father Time nodded while his black haired companion fumed. "Yes. Though, how long exactly HAVE you been awake, might I ask?" Ren shrugged, "Made a deal with Manny awhile back, can't say I exactly remember the term and conditions, though, since I was still half out of it. Like, sleepy head here beside me; I don't wake up very easily either. So, I don't know exactly the date, time, hour, second, that I went straight from mortal to immortal, but you can thank me for that storm of '68, not Jack, Easter Bunny."

"WHAT?!" yelled Bunny,Jack and Mother Nature, which was quiet funny to see. However, the silver highlighted brown haired adult just shrugged. "When I found out Jamie woke up, Manny contacted me and we revised when my abilities were needed. By night, I'm known as Ice the Moon's Left; by day, I get to be Silvian Renice the Gym Teacher from Burgess High School and Part-Time College Student."

"Moon's Left?" Jamie asked, causing Ren to sigh before he replied. "Yep. I specialize in tactical planning and assaults."

Shadow spoke up quietly after Ren was done leaving Jamie, and Jack, confused. "He means he's the Winter Assassin. Ever heard of Black-ice? That nickname is becoming more popular these days." Everyone around the room suddenly looked perked up. Jack, however, VERY carefully asked, "Shadow and Ice?" Hunter Shadows, aka commonly known as Shadow, blinked in confusion. "Yes, but you make it sound bad. Why are you saying our names like that?" Jack flicked a look at Pitch, who was looking anywhere but at the Guardian. Ren saw this, and frowned. "What did Pitch do this time? Spill it, Jack."

Jack looked down at the table, fingering his staff leaning against his chair. Remembering the events of Easter 2012. "The year that I became a Guardian and gained Jamie as my first believer. Pitch-. Pitch- followed me to the Antarctic where I was -thinking- about what to do with my Memory Box. Made me an offer to join him, before we knew he was being controlled; And I never took him up on his offer..." Ren glanced at Shadow before standing up to crouch by Jack's chair. "Jack, you're not in trouble." Jack nodded looking down at where Ren crouched beside him. "He compared himself and I to "Shadow and Ice"." Shadow, growled and looked at his father, "Yes, Dad. Why would you do that?" Ren however, didn't pay attention to Pitch's "I was being CONTROLLED, you can't expect me to know exactly what I was thinking then!" The man also called "Ice" was watching the seventeen year old's eyes, and watched how the seventeen year old seemed to shrink in his chair. "Jack, you're not in trouble, no one is mad at you."

"But they should be."

"Why? Because the crazy, murdering arse asked you to join him and you said "hit the road"? You did the right thing!"

"But!"

Ren continued to look at him, confusion written on his face. "But, what? What's making you THIS unhappy?" Jack looked away from him, confused. "What exactly is YOUR ability. Bunny gives hope, Tooth protects memories, I help create fun..." Ren chuckled warmly and smile, "Noticed something did ya?" Jack nodded while Jamie turned around and spoke up, "Clarity. You protect clarity." The oldest of the three smirked shaking is head, "Close, I'm truth."

"Huh?"

"Truth. You aren't telling yourself the truth. I'm curious as to why."

"So, all those times when we talked about the future..."

"Jamie, I don't even NEED my abilities on you. Just being perceptive works!" He didn't like that too much; however, Jack did, "Told you so!"

Bunny watched the trio talking, silently, while a stray thought crossed his mind. His KITS were still ALIVE and they were SAFE!


End file.
